


队狼合宿通铺篇

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼合宿通铺篇

夜晚的山里不算安静，蛙叫虫鸣的并不容易入眠。可挡不住这群疯玩了一天的年轻人们，整个房间里轻鼾声此起彼伏。

都是X教授突发奇想要搞什么合宿，说是要促进一下年轻人之间的革命情谊……

当Logan下意识的就要一声Fuck脱口而出时，他看到了教授递过来的“慈爱”目光，默默地按下内心已经比出去的中指转身回房去收拾行李。

虽说一个个拉出去都是核武级别的人物，但到底还都是孩子，正是爱玩爱闹的年纪。山间树林长滩水畔的，自然都像飞出笼的小鸟快乐的叽叽喳喳。

Logan并没有像其他人那样因为疯跑了一天而迅速的跟枕头进行了深入的交流，反倒是他精神得很。

傍晚的时候，他到林子里去拾要搭篝火用的干树枝不小心撞到了Hank和Alex在一丛矮灌木后面亲亲我我，看样子如果不是自己突然出现，那个呆头小宅男就要被人当场扒光就地正法了。

看到人家恋爱中的小情侣都腻腻乎乎的缠在一块儿，本想着也找自己的那个冤家亲热会儿。可是人家真的是发挥着队长的领袖精神，帮着收拾这安排那的，半点儿余光都没分给过自己。

所有的男孩子都挤在这间屋子里一字排开睡地铺，不大的房间被这群大小子们占了个满满登登。几乎没有几个睡相好看的，大多横七竖八的占领别人的铺位。

Logan睡在中间偏右一点儿，Scott挨着他睡左边，俩人被各自两边的人连推带挤的几乎都贴在了一块儿。

Logan想着白天的事，有点儿憋屈。不光是被忽略的感觉，还有不得亲近无从疏解的欲望。只穿了条沙滩裤的Scott在阳光下忙碌的身影，年轻健康还该死的性感。他很想拉着Scott直接去钻树林，将他压在树干上啃咬他的胸肌舔舐那上面一颗颗闪亮的汗珠。可他还是压下了蠢蠢欲动的情潮，将视线艰难的从Scott身上拔出来。

情人就安静的躺在自己身旁，Logan可不是什么清修者，自己一人在纠结的翻滚中度过不眠之夜。

略微向后挪蹭了一点，更贴近那个连睡觉都板板正正的青年。背对着将左手探过去，隔着睡裤摩挲。Scott没有动作，看起来像是睡着了。Logan放心大胆的揉搓着，沉甸甸的肉块从疲软的状态中一点点苏醒。Logan把自己半勃的阴茎从睡裤中掏了出来，右手圈住缓缓套弄。

Scott的阴茎顶开内裤的边缘只露出一点点饱涨的龟头，Logan用手指在铃口处来回轻蹭着，惹出更多的爱液湿滑了自己的手心。

突然，原本安睡的人翻了个身，手臂一横圈过Logan将他一把揽进怀中抱紧。

“不睡觉干嘛呢？！”埋在Logan的颈窝儿里蹭了蹭脸，低沉的嗓音穿进耳膜酥酥麻麻的让Logan不自觉的向声源处靠过去。

“在山里野了一天还有精力想这事儿？！”说着，伸手过去连将Logan硬邦邦的阴茎连同覆盖在上面的大手一起包裹住，并顺势将Logan的下身往后带。两人的下身贴合在一块儿，Logan那条薄薄的睡裤根本无法阻隔自身后传来的滚烫热情。

Scott在Logan的肩颈处一下一下的啄吻，手中的动作也缓慢而有力的接替了Logan因沉醉亲吻而变得迟钝的节奏。又将另一条胳膊自Logan的身下钻过去，将人更紧的横揽入怀。

“扑通扑通”的心跳声充斥在两人之间，Logan努力的压住了几乎脱口而出的呻吟，却无论如何也做不到控制自己变得愈发粗重的呼吸。

Logan转过身，和Scott面对面。红色的镜片在皎皎月光下泛着神秘的幽光，令人着迷。这之下的双眼应该特别的好看吧，就像装进了浩瀚星海般深远广袤。Logan情难自已的双手捧住Scott的脸颊，将自己的唇贴上去。

一开始还轻轻的舔吮，不急不躁的享受着彼此肌肤相亲的温存。随着Scott握住两人阴茎的手反复撸动的节奏慢慢加快，Logan也像失控般疯狂亲吻他想要触碰的每一处。

“呃呃……啊……瘦子，再……再快点儿……”哑着嗓音生怕惊动了周围熟睡的人们，如同偷情般的刺激更让沉溺其中的人无法自拔。整个上半身几乎全压在了Scott的身上，两手攀在Scott的头部两边，毛茸茸的脑袋像只大型犬在撒娇一样在Scott的脸侧不停地拱蹭着。

Scott简直爱死了这样的Logan，和平时那个凶狠爱暴走的金刚狼完全不同。忠于本能对欲望的需求，尽管追逐快感时依旧是那个不顾一切的野兽，但却不吝表达自己耽于爱欲中的情感，坦率直白。

“我想进去……”Scott侧头贴在Logan的耳边说道。

Logan有些挣扎，他不是不想跟Scott痛痛快快的干一场。但是周围睡满了人，他有点儿担心自己会弄出什么动静来。

“白天你穿着短裤去跟他们打水仗，全身都湿透了。裤子包着你的屁股，我当时就硬了。”Scott的舌尖刮着耳廓里的凸起，轻声引诱着。“你知道我有多想冲过去扒下你的裤子操进去么？你知道我有多想抓着你的屁股从背后干到你射出来么？你知道有多想听你的浪叫声传遍山谷么？”Scott一遍遍说着，还不时向Logan的耳朵里喷吐湿热的呼吸。

Logan被耳边这一句一句带着黑夜独有的暧昧与迷离的淫荡话语所吸引，不自觉的在脑海中想象着那是怎样激情的画面。他收缩着身后贪欲不知餍足的穴口，用下身的阴茎磨着Scott的身体。

虽然Logan没有做出言语上的回应，Scott也知道，他想要，如同自己一样渴望藉由更深的结合来让两人到达天堂。

Scott将还在犹豫纠结的Logan再一次扳过身背对自己，两人的姿势恢复到刚才。Scott抓过一条薄毯将二人盖住，这让Logan多少放松了些。

“忍不住想叫就咬我。”Scott把右臂向上挪了挪，放在Logan的嘴边。

Logan挨过去就是一口，与其说是咬，倒不如说含了一下。上面一边舔着Scott小臂上的肌肉纹路，下面慢慢的将屁股向后凑过去。Scott将阴茎挤进臀逢，将龟头顶在洞口。因为刚刚的前戏而打湿了些，可还远远不够。他尽量的将自己铃口处分泌的体液涂抹在Logan的穴口，试探性的一点点撑开不习惯接纳的身体。

Scott的动作太温柔了，让Logan在焦急的等待和汹涌的欲望中备受煎熬。他想让Scott快点儿进来，像他俩每次的战斗那样激烈的操自己。那样他可以放肆的引颈呻吟，用最放荡的姿势去迎合爱人的进攻，用最淫荡的爱语表达出平日难以启齿的感情。可是他现在既不能放开了动作也不能发出声响，他只能急急的向后翘过去，想让Scott快点儿全部挤进身体。

终于，Scott停在了Logan的深处，不过碍于限制无法更加深入，却正好顶在了Logan身体里掌控快感的源头。

Scott动了一下，短暂的抽离轻柔的撞击，温存和缓地挤压着那一处。Logan觉得自己被强烈的快感勒住了脖子，他需要大口大口的呼吸才能平复被操到想要大叫的冲动。这太难受了，爱人温存中不失力道的操干带来了平日所没有的别样酥爽，而他却不能为所欲为的享受这一切。说到底还是他自找的，明知道把人撩起来也不能做，可还是管不住自己当真像个色狼一样垂涎那个瘦子肉体的手。早知道，刚在这家伙有反应的时候就应该拉着他到外面去的……

Logan心里的弯弯绕还没拐出两个，Scott原本压着他胯部的手伸到前面，就着搓动他阴茎的动作，又将Logan的屁股向后靠了靠。这下将原本的顶弄变成了反复打那上面擦蹭过去，Logan再也没有精神去思考什么，准确的说，他唯一需要注意的只有自己再也忍不住的吟叫声。

“唔！嗯……”Logan只能狠狠咬住Scott的胳膊，否则他的声音一定会把睡在走廊另一边的那一屋子小妞儿都吵醒。

得不到宣泄出口的欲望全部堆积在身体的各个角落，使他惊觉自己竟然变得异常敏感。乳头不经任何碰触就胀成两颗饱满的肉粒，清楚的感受着从缝隙涌入的空气是如何钻进毛孔让它们更硬挺的。Logan受不了的将一只原本死死抓住Scott胳膊的手分出来，用力的蹂躏着两个疏于照顾的小肉粒。他觉得再不分出一只手来搓搓它们，他一定会被那一阵阵无法忽视的刺痒闹的大叫出声，哪怕会惊醒一屋子的人。

身体的每一寸肌肤仿佛都成了接受快感的通道，薄被擦过皮肤都会引起他的一阵轻颤。他的大腿根部像失去了大脑对它的支配权，不住地痉挛打颤。Logan除了将自己的屁股更贴向身后，他已经完全没有别的想法，被圈在Scott的怀中使他觉得快乐甚至有安全的归属感。他放心的将自己彻底交由温柔的爱人，追逐着接下来将要到达的巅峰。

“唔！”一个深入，Logan颤抖着接受了来自Scott的热情并同时射了对方一手。

Logan闭着双眼抱着Scott的手臂喘着粗气，慢慢平复着高潮过后的余韵。Scott一点点退出Logan的身体，两人分开时“啵”的一声在鼾声四起的屋子里并不显得突兀，只是在肌肤相亲的两人中间却又增添了不少色情和亲密感。

将两人的裤子提上，手里的浓厚精液只能先蹭在彼此的睡裤上，而Logan被射满的那一屁股精液就只能先在他自己的内裤里包一晚上了。

磨人的情欲得到了释放，紧张压抑的神经也放松了下来。Logan抓着Scott的胳膊渐渐沉入睡眠中，Scott又将Logan往自己怀中搂了搂，也靠着他后脑逐渐睡去……

第二天一早吃过早饭，Scott在自己弟弟一脸卧槽的表情中被教授带到一边“谈心”。而不知为什么从早上开始就一直红着脸不肯直视Logan和Scott的小宅男发誓，以后如果再搞这种合宿活动，他一定给这两个混蛋单独安排一个房间！


End file.
